


The Ten Things I Love About Christmas

by KoroRii



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), YouTube Let's Players, pewdiecry
Genre: Alternating Time Periods, Childhood, Christmas, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Modern AU, Warm and Cuddly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroRii/pseuds/KoroRii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Felix..." He pulled away so that their foreheads could touch now, so that his hand can touch his cheek and massage it in a gentle, rhythmic manner. "I'm curious, why do you like Christmas so much?"</p><p>"Because it's Christmas." He laughed.</p><p>"I know that, silly, but... Hm, what're ten things you love about Christmas?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ten Things I Love About Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my first work posted for this website, and it's really me just trying to get a feel of how it works. Please look forward to more of my works (consisting of mostly anime ships/PewDieCry).

「10」

The little boy adored Christmas. Everything it had to offer, everything it had to display, it was grand. The season was beautiful, the music was cheery, everything was amazing. All was perfect, outside and within his home. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that could diminish his joy on this merry time of year.

His father and mother were laughing with him. They took many pictures on the camera they had recently purchased, pictures from different angles in different places, all with different types of expressions, including those of surprise, happiness, and other brilliant emotions that made their faces light up, dazzling whoever it was that captured the image. Laughter was so audibly heard whenever a picture was taken.

Felix held his large present within his arms, hugging it close to him. "Is this really for me?!" He questioned, suspicious and humble, but earnest. His father chuckled and nodded, camera ready in his palm and recording the child's every movement. "Yes, that present right there—" He then gestured with his free hand. "—is all yours, little man."

"No way!" Felix grinned widely. "Thanks, papa!" At the confirmation that yes, this large box was for him, he immediately put it down and began to tear it open. With a childlike fervor, he got the red and green wrapping paper off with ease, and upon reveal, he gasped dramatically at what was given to him.

"N-no way!" He held up the box that contained the new model of the remote-controlled helicopter all the boys in his grade were gossiping about. They all talked of how they wished Santa had gotten them one for Christmas, desperately so. Felix was immensely surprised that Santa had granted his wish.

"Thank you!" The boy burst into tears as he fell to his knees. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ " His father laughed, not noticing the way tears brimmed his own eyes nor the way his hand trembled.

"No, thank you, son."

 

「9」

The new boy that entered Felix's class apparently walked the same way and distance he did from the bus stop, which was nice, considering the fact that Felix disliked solitary walks from the suburbs to the less populated area. They both lived close to the other, though not so much as to call them 'neighbors'. They were most likely a few houses apart from each other. Felix was always the one that arrived home first, while the other boy had to walk down the path a little further. On most days, Felix would drop him off and walk back to his house.

In the rural area where few houses decorated the side of the roads, it was easy to see white almost everywhere. Felix, enjoying the soft crunch his feet made in the snow, glanced toward his newest friend and said, "Did it snow where you lived before?"

The brunet shook his head, expression as calm as ever. "No, it was really hot and sunny in Florida." Yet, within those eyes, Felix noticed a hint of awe as the boy marveled at the snowflake that perched on his nose. "It's really pretty though. I'm glad we moved here."

Felix nodded instantly in agreement. "Snow is super pretty, I love snow!" His smile widened. "It's all soft and nice and you can make snowmen with it! And angels! And even forts and castles!"

Blue eyes blinked at Felix. "You can build with snow?" He doubted, raising an eyebrow. Felix nodded vigorously. "Yup! Honest!" The blond elbowed his friend's shoulder, nudging it with a playful stare. "We should play some time soon! I'll show and teach you! It'll be super fun!"

Felix hoped that he would accept his offer, yet a small part of him didn't think the other would. He was a very reserved and quiet boy at school, he learned, and often didn't play with the other kids and preferred to be alone, pointing it out several times as well with a hollow tone when welcomed to a game. Felix still hoped.

The brunet appeared uncertain, as if thinking it'd be a hassle, a waste of effort and time, but he couldn't stop a shaky smile from settling on his lips. "M-maybe, sure." His nod was small and hesitant. "I'll, um, ask my parents if it's okay... And tell you at school tomorrow what they said."

Felix jumped and cheered. "Yay!" He jumped and hugged his soon-to-be best friend. "Thanks, Cry!"

"N-no, thank you, Felix."

 

「8」

"Cry, could you help me for a sec'?" Felix struggled with a box tucked between his arm as he climbed a ladder. Already an expert at this, thanks to thirteen years of this hassling yet enjoyable labor, he could estimate that they'll most likely finish decorating the gym before eight or so. "Get that box beside that stool?"

"Alright." The brunet called from below a couple of feet. Felix heard the footsteps and shuffles of the brunet reaching over and lifting the cardboard box from the ground and above it, then carrying it to Felix. "Here, can you reach?"

"Yep, thanks." Felix said, taking some of miniature stockings for display and setting it inside the box in his arm. He waved Cry off, satisfied. "Thanks, I needed a few more to complete this side of the wall."

Cry nodded, lowering his hands with a small smile. "Anything else you need me to do, Felix?"

Felix thought for a moment, then returned Cry's smile with one of his own. "Continue decorating that tree with the others. Hopefully we'll finish that soon and you guys can help me out with the wall decor. Sound good?"

Cry moved his head as he understood, and wandered off to the cluster of people around a towering tree. Felix watched him for a moment, then returned to his chore at hand. Carefully, he hung the stockings at even distances from each other, making sure the colors matched and varied, made sure they complimented each other and looked appealing. An eighth grader noticed his dedication and wanted to comment on it.

"Hey, you're doing a pretty good job." He praised. "We really appreciate your help. We were short on volunteers, so every person who wanted to help would've been great. But seriously, you lead these guys better than me! You've been awesome today, seriously. All this work wouldn't have been done without you. Heck, we might actually finish today!"

Felix took a moment to grin at the upperclassman. "It's seriously no problem!" He said honestly. "I enjoy doing this, so it's been really fun! I'm glad you even allowed me and Cry to help. So, thanks for that!"

"No, man, thank you."

 

「7」

"Felix, no."

"Felix, yes."

"Felix. No." Cry insisted.

Felix, yes." Felix smirked.

"No!" Cry laughed as he pushed away the papers Felix pressed towards him. Felix thrust them back against Cry's chest, laughing back. "Yes!"

"I don't want to sing!" Cry yelled, embarrassed. This, of course, attracted the attention of those in the same room as them. Again, Felix volunteered his and Cry's services to help those during the holidays, just to help spread the cheer. He hadn't told Cry about it, and so they were dropped off at the multi-purpose center with Cry wondering aloud what job they'd be assigned to do. Felix did not tell him because he knew Cry would refuse the job if he knew.

And here he was, refusing.

"But, Cry!" Felix began. "You have an amazing voice, you'll be fine!"

Cry became flustered at those words. "B-but I—no! I can't sing! You know I can't!"

Felix shook his head. "No, you can." He swore. "You say that because you've never even tried. I'm sure you'll be great!"

Cry bit his lip, really not wanting to do something so far outside of his comfort zone. He glanced at Felix with uncertainty, face shy and lips pursed. "Do you... really think so?"

"I know so!" Felix nodded strongly. "I'll even sing with you!" When he noticed Cry's nerves hadn't been eased entirely, Felix continued. "Hey, if you really don't want to go caroling, you don't have to sing too loudly. I will, so your voice won't be heard too easily, if it really makes you that uncomfortable."

Cry offered a smile of gratitude. "That... sounds good." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I know you were really looking forward to this, you always do... But I really don't know if I'll be able to make it any fun this time..."

Felix laid his forehead against Cry's, an affectionate gesture they picked up when they wanted to calm or assure the other. "Hey, it's fine." He soothed with a toothy smile. "I'm just glad you're here with me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Cry, but—thanks, you know, for agreeing anyway."

"No, Felix... thank you."

 

「6」

"Wow, Cry, you really are bad at this." Felix taunted as his feet danced effortlessly across the ice, whereas Cry was finding difficulty in maneuvering one foot in front of the other, he couldn't even stand properly. Felix laughed at the sight of his best friend's trouble, then said with an outstretched hand, "Come on, let me help you."

Cry pouted defiantly. "No." He protested stubbornly as he attempted to erect himself upright, though immediately his body began to double over and his legs began to wobble. Frustrated, he attempted again, and this time, succeeded in landing on his bottom. After releasing a pained yell when he crashed, he reluctantly held out a hand that opted for some assistance; he knew he'd trip again if he tried to pick himself up. Felix laughed again, taking Cry's hand and hefting him back to his feet. As an added measure, he made sure to hold the smaller brunet with in his arms to steady and secure him, just so that he won't fall once more. Cry blushed at this.

Felix let him go, still holding his hand. "Come on, follow my lead." He said. "Once you learn, it's really fun."

Cry nodded mutely. He was highly grateful for the gift Felix gave him; a pair of skates, yet it saddened him to think that perhaps his thoughtful gift would be a waste if he couldn't even use them properly. Determined to put Felix's gift to good use, Cry studied Felix's movements diligently so that he could copy them.

"Good, good!" Felix complimented, watching Cry and moving slowly with him for his sake. "That's it, move with me, kick with that foot, then push forward, that's it! Repeat that, yeah—yeah!" Cry's lips twitched into a healthy curve, Felix noticed. "You're doing great, Cry."

Cry directed that flawless smile of his toward Felix, a smile that most did not have the chance to see, a smile that Felix was grateful to claim. "I'm glad I am—I really wanted to use your gift... It is kinda fun actually!"

Felix winked. "See? Told ya!" He led Cry across the smooth surface of frozen water, swearing that the blue in Cry's eyes sparkled even more so than the ice below them. "I'm glad I gave 'em to you!" He was also glad that he had picked out a shade of blue that brought out Cry's eyes nicely.

"Thanks for coming out here with me, Cry." Felix said, and as he voiced this, Cry fell into his arms and was now pressed against him. Felix immediately held him, assuming the brunet had stumbled once again, but realized it was merely a hug.

"No, thank you, Felix!"

 

「5」

Felix rested his cheek against his open palm, staring at the television. A commercial was playing, and judging from the time and the amount of commercials that had already played, Felix deemed that the Christmas program they were waiting for would broadcast soon. Cry needed to hurry.

"Cry!" Felix called loudly. "Where're those snacks?!"

"Almost!" Was the loud reply back. Felix grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms across his chest. Finally, Cry entered the bedroom with a bowl of popcorn and two soda bottles within his arms. He created a sheepish expression, apologized for being late, and joined Felix on his bed. He set aside the bottles for later and gave Felix the popcorn, which he gladly accepted. "About damn time, it was about to start any second!" Cry apologized once more.

Music began to play, snow appeared on the screen, and the special started. In the dark room, Cry shyly nudged himself close to Felix, though he initiated nothing. Felix, noticing Cry's hesitance, then wraps an arm around Cry's shoulders and pulled him closer, smiling. Cry makes an incoherent squeak, though obviously appreciates the advance.

"Cold?" Felix asked in a low hush. Cry nodded, kicking at the blanket on the edge of the bed as if it would help bring it closer. Felix rolled his eyes and leaned forward, tasking himself with the job of grabbing the blanket and pulling it close and around them. Letting the comfortable fabric engulf them, Felix uttered an easy sigh and said, "There, better?" Cry nodded again.

"Good." Felix brought a piece of popcorn to his mouth. Several more bites later and a few minutes into the program, Felix noticed a tug on his shirt. He noticed Cry staring at him. "Yeah?"

"Give me some?" He asked. Felix complied, settling a piece into Cry's mouth, the brunet happily munched in response. The sight attracts a swarm of butterflies alive in Felix, and he couldn't stop from also settling a kiss on those lips. "Thanks for coming over, Cry." He said, turning his attention back to the glowing screen in front of them. He could feel Cry's heated face as it presses against his shoulder, as if to hide.

"No, tha-thank you, Felix."

 

「4」

Felix sat himself besides Cry, peering curiously at the brunet's hands. "What're you doing?" He asked. Cry sent him a small smile and said, "I'm making cards to send back to Russ, Jund, Snake... all of the guys. I haven't seen them in a while."

"Ah, those guys." Felix placed a palm on his cheek as his elbow rested against the table. "Oh, right, we always spent the holidays with them, huh? Man, I miss high school."

Cry snorted, snark. "No, you don't." He was right, Felix really didn't. "But, I do miss them. It's only been half a year since we left, but... you know." At the sight of the displeased expression, Felix grazed a kiss over Cry's cheek, which immediately warmed at the contact. "I miss them too." Felix admitted. "Maybe we could visit them next year, maybe during the summer? Sound cool?"

Cry smiled brightly, eyes twinkling, and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds cool!" With another fond smile from the other, Cry continued to make his cards. Felix's attention also went towards that direction, and then back to Cry's face. "Do you want some help?"

"Ah—um, sure!" Cry handed Felix white, red, and green papers already cut to a smaller size. "Here, these are papers you can draw on, and there's pens and markers over there to draw with... Ah! And here's the glue and scissors. Alright?" Once Felix nodded his understanding, they began their work.

Cry finished another card by after ten minutes had passed, while Felix was still crafting. Cry glanced over at him, slightly concerned. "Do you need help?" He asked, leaning over. Felix hastily covers the card he was working on, hiding it from the confused brunet. "No peeking!"

Cry, bewildered, nods once as he blinked. "A-alright." Inquisitive but wanting to respect his lover's wishes, Cry works on another card for another ten minutes, and when he was finished, Felix was still not. Cry pouted.

"Why're you taking so long?" He pressed, this time not hesitating to look at what Felix had in hand. Felix still hid. "I said no peeking!"

Another ten minutes went by, and finally, Felix finished. "All done!" He announced, triumphant. Cry raised his head when Felix raised his voice, startled. "Will you let me see it now?"

Felix's grin is suspiciously cheeky. "It's actually for you!"

A pleasant surprise was all Cry deemed it to be as he accepted the small gift from Felix. Small it may be, simple it may be, but as usual, Felix's gifts filled him with glee. He smiled lovingly, pecking a brief kiss on a stubbled chin. "Thanks." He said, pure happiness on his expression as he opened the decorated card, and that happiness diminished when he saw its contents.

"Wow, you did a really good job on this." Felix barked out laughter at Cry's forced monotone. "No wonder it took almost thirty minutes.

"Thanks, babe!" He chuckled out.

"No, thank you, cunt."

 

「3」

Felix's eyebrow twitched angrily when he could hear the faint sounds of his beloved chuckling beside him. His eyes glazed him over, taking in the green outfit he wore, the large pointed ears that were attached to the sides of his head, the smirk that was placed so gracefully on his lips; he wanted to punch it right off.

This was the first and last time he volunteered to be a dress-up Santa in a local shopping district.

"Chin up, Santa, a kid's comin' our way." Voice pitched with a jovial tone Felix was unaccustomed to, Cry welcomed an approaching child that was no older than six, possibly seven. A boy that wore a striped sweater and comfy sneakers, hair a bright mess of auburn, timidly climbed onto Felix's lap when given the permission from Cry.

"H-hi, Santa." The boy greeted with a small nod, blue eyes wide and curious.

Felix grinned at him behind the white beard forced onto him. "Hello, little boy." He made sure to make his voice deep and believing, just to convince the child. "That's right, I'm Santa! Don't be so shy with me, I want all children to be my friend!"

The boy's smile grew a little, yet it was tinged with sadness. "You're not actually Santa though, aren't you?" He asked, small thumbs twiddling nervously as he said this. "The real Santa."

Cry flinched, Felix forced himself not to and remained calm and still. "What, of course I'm Santa!" He insisted. "Why, you even called me 'Santa'!"

"Oh—um, I was just doing that to be nice." The child admitted. Felix heard another silent giggle.

"Well then, kid, why're you sitting on my lap if you don't think I'm the real Santa?" Cry smacked him on his head, and Felix winced. This induced laughter from the boy, yet still, it sounded sad. "The real Santa doesn't exist anyway, so you can't be the real Santa. You're just a fake, mister."

"How do you know that?" Cry pressed, accented voice forgotten, though he quickly recovered. "Santa's real! He's gonna spread a lot of cheer and presents on Christmas to kids like you!" He nodded several times, but the boy just shook his head. "Santa's not real, he never spread cheer or gave presents to me."

"I asked a bunch of times, every Christmas, for Santa to make my mom feel better." He said, depressed. "I was good boy... I did good in school, I was nice to everyone, even the bullies, even mean adults, even to dad, but... no matter what-whatever I did, how long I prayed for it, Santa never gave me that present."

Cry opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent when he didn't have the words and the child did.

"I know it's kinda stupid. I know I shouldn't be asking Santa, but... all of the kids in my school gave Santa a huge list of what they wanted, and they all got everything on that list!" He forced a laugh. "S-so, I thought that maybe he'll be nice and give me what I wanted too."

Felix didn't know what to say either, only because he wanted to hear more.

"I didn't even ask for anything else... All the kids had almost a million—kajillion—amount of stuff on their list, and it was stupid stuff too, some were really expensive, but they all got it in the end. I only put one thing... I only wrote 'I want my mom to feel better for Christmas', that's it."

Felix held the crying child within his arms tightly.

"I... I..." He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes furiously. "I never got what I wanted! It's not fair! Christmas was supposed to be happy, I was supposed to get my presents... b-but Santa never came to my home! Santa went to all the other kids but not me—why?! It's not fair—not fair!"

Cry knelt beside Felix, cast him a knowing glance, and placed a comforting hand on the child's back, rubbing small, soothing circles.

"Santa's not real... I figured it out on my own, but dad told me too." Felix noticed the trembling was worse. "When he found out about all my lists, he got really mad at me. He told me bad stuff, like 'Your mom's never gonna get better' and 'What a waste'... I didn't really understand, but I kinda do. I knew all along he didn't like me or mom, I knew that, but I still wanted to live with him. He didn't like me though, so he—um, he—didn't want me anymore, so he sent me to a place where all the other unwanted kids go."

"That's... horrible." Cry muttered.

"I came with the others today, here, to buy gifts." The boy's smile returned, yet strangely enough, it was happier when accompanied with tears. "But when I saw you, I knew I needed to... tell you my wish one more time. This is the last time, and I know you're not the real Santa, I know he doesn't exist, but... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for, um, kinda annoying you with the same wish every year. But! This—er, this will be the last time. They said mom doesn't have that much time left anyway."

Felix's heart shattered.

"Santa, for Christmas this year, I want..." The boy gulped a sob down so that he could smile his widest. "Please, make my mom feel better!"

Cry sucked in a nervous breath, Felix released a heavy one. Cry watched him, wondering what he would do next, how he would respond, and was rather anxious as he awaited. Felix gave an equally large smile, tugging the boy close for a large hug.

"I'll try, I promise."

That was enough for the boy. His tears slowly came to a halt, and with a final sniff, he hugged Felix back tightly. "Thank you!" He cried. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ "

"No, thank you, son."

 

「2」

"Felix, I'm pretty sure that doesn't go there."

"Cry, I'm pretty sure it goes right here."

"Felix, I'm pretty sure you're going to ruin it."

"Cry, I'm definitely sure this goes directly here." Felix hissed. "Kindly shut up, you're ruining my concentration!"

A false move and the structure came crashing down.

"I told you so." Cry smirked.

Felix gasped out an angry sigh. "Damn it!" He crashed his fist against the table. "I can't get it right!"

"Hey, calm down." Cry scolded, taking the time to stroll over and bump Felix lightly with his hip; his hands were occupied. "You'll get it down soon. There's no rush, take your time." Felix sighed to calm himself, nodding. "Alright." He then glanced at Cry, who returned to his station. "How're you doin'?"

"Just about done mixing the batter!" He said, setting the bowl he was holding down on the counter. "I'll put this in a pan and set it in the oven now."

"Alright." Felix said distractedly as he concentrated on placing the correct parts at the correct places of his imminent gingerbread house. This was rather difficult. While he was struggling, Cry did as he said and later joined Felix, sitting beside him. "Do you need some help?" He asked, and Felix could hear the smirk in his tone. He immediately responded with a brisk and blunt, "No."

Cry giggled, along with another. "Aaaaaawh, but you seem like you're having a hard time!" He glanced toward the other person at the table. "Maybe we should help him out, huh, Ryan?"

The growing child of eight years nodded heartily. "Yeah!" He said with more nods, the motion making his auburn curls bounce. "We should help! You're gonna ruin it!"

"Not you too!" Felix was defeated. He seriously wanted to do this on his own, because this was his assigned job. Everyone in their small family was given a job (by drawing lots). Cry received 'cake', Ryan received 'gift-wrapping', and Felix was stuck with 'gingerbread house'. He was the only one among the three who had no past experience with this sort of stuff. He wanted to learn how and accomplish this on his own, but maybe it was impossible on such short notice. "Ugh, fine... Cry, Ryan, could you help me out?"

They both grinned. Felix inwardly grimaced; these two were too alike in more ways than one. Together they nudged their chairs closer to Felix, pointing those smiles of theirs at him the entire time.

"We'll be glad to help!" Cry said.

"Yeah! We don't want you to ruin it!" Ryan and Cry exchanged high-fives.

Felix grumbled out, "Thanks, I guess."

Another exchange of high-fives, but this time, Felix was included.

"No, thank you for letting us help!"

 

「1」

The night was calm and quiet, everything was still. All their energy was spent and they were both equally exhausted from events prior to this late hour. Outside, it was dark, but even so, Cry could faintly see the falling snow despite the deepness of gray.

"It sure is cold out." He commented, reaching a hand to press the glass of their window, admiring the droplets. He gasped mutely when lips met his neck and arms were wrapped around his bare waist. "But you're warm." Felix said.

Cry chuckled. In the reflection of the transparent glass, he could faintly see Felix, faintly see him smiling against his skin, faintly feel the way his lips moved. "Very warm." He said, and Cry let out more silent laughs as Felix tickled him.

Felix eventually pulled their bodies on their large bed. Before pulling Cry close, he made sure to pull their blanket up and over them, letting it sheath them in its generosity. Cry snuggled into it as he pressed close to Felix. Their unclothed yet warm bodies touching, their breaths meeting, they felt warm, inside and out.

Felix again wrapped an arm around Cry's shoulders, letting the brunet press his face against his own, where the brunet kissed. "Is this comfortable?" Cry nodded, a small motion. "Yes." He replied, relaxing.

Felix reveled Cry's body and the heat it gave. He was so warm, the warmth rubbed off on him; it was contagious, certainly. This tingling sensation that left him numb with ecstasy, this kindness that invaded him and controlled him, the beating of his heart, this brunet within his arms was certainly the one who gave him these things. He embraced him.

"I love Christmas." The brunet said, his voice a whisper. Felix smiled, he knew that. "Me too."

"Felix..." He pulled away so that their foreheads could touch now, so that his hand can touch his cheek and massage it in a gentle, rhythmic manner. "I'm curious, why do you like Christmas so much?"

"Because it's Christmas." He laughed.

"I know that, silly, but... Hm, what're ten things you love about Christmas?"

"Awh, ten only? But I love everything about Christmas!" Cry laughed as a response. "But, if I had to bring it down to only ten... Hm... The ten things I love about Christmas..."

"I love the gifts and presents..." A kiss was brought to Cry's face, and Cry squirmed within Felix's arms playfully.

"I love the snow..." Another kiss.

"I love the decorations..." Kiss.

"I love carols and songs..." Kiss.

"I love ice skating..." Kiss.

"I love the Christmas specials..." Kiss.

"I love the cards..." Kiss.

"I love Santa and all the little kids he makes happy..." Kiss.

"I love the treats..." Kiss.

"But most importantly..." A passionate kiss was then placed on Cry's lips. It wasn't fiery, yet it burned. It wasn't harmful, yet it took Cry's breath away. "I love how Christmas brought me closer to you and Ryan."

Cry panted lightly, smiling against Felix's lips; they were still so close. "I love you."

"I love you too." Felix rasped back, breath once again stolen with another kiss.

_"Thank you."_


End file.
